battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakthrough
Breakthrough is a gamemode featured in Battlefield 1 and Battlefield V. The objective of the gamemode is for the attacking team to push the frontline forward until they conquer the map while the defenders must reinforce and keep hold of it.http://www.pcgamer.com/battlefield-1-maps-and-modes-revealed/ Gameplay Breakthrough is an asymmetric gamemode best described as a combination of the Conquest Assault and Rush gamemodes, combining the territory control of the former with the focused fighting of the latter. The gamemode allows for a maximum of 64 players on even teams. Sectors Similar to Rush, Breakthrough divides each map into a number of sectors, each usually containing two control points but alternatively having just one or up to three. At the start of each sector, the defenders have control of each point. Attackers must capture and hold all control points within a sector to secure it and move onto the next. Defenders must protect each sector by preventing all control points from being fully captured. Even if the attackers have captured all points, defenders can continue holding the sector by contesting a point and preventing it from being fully controlled. The attackers may do the same when on zero tickets, but must contest all objectives in a sector simultaneously. If a sector is captured, defenders must retreat further back—a successful retreat replenishes a defender's ammunition and health, and grants an experience award. Attackers must clear the secured sector of retreating defenders before they can attack the next one, who become permanently spotted until they are killed or successfully retreat. If the sector is not cleared within a certain amount of time, usually around 1 minute, the battle moves on regardless. Any defenders left in the overrun sector at this time are considered out of bounds. Control Points Defenders must prevent all control points in each sector from being captured by the attackers. Like the flags in Conquest, each point has a capture radius that players must enter to influence capture progress. Capture momentum will favor whichever team has the most players inside the capture zone. In Battlefield V, moving closer to the flagpole itself also increases a player's influence on flag capture. So long as the sector is still held by the defenders, they may recapture any lost flags. A sector is not considered secured until all control points are held and cleared of defenders. Control Points function as spawn points for the team that currently holds them, and occasionally allow vehicles to be deployed from them. Tickets Battlefield 1 features 250 tickets for attacker battalions as standard, with 350 on Verdun Heights. Should tickets be drained the attackers lose a battalion, unless they are actively contesting a control point, in which case tickets will remain at zero with unlimited attacker spawning until the sector is won or lost. In Battlefield V, starting attacker tickets are determined by the map. Defenders have no ticket count and thus infinite respawns. Attackers can replenish 50 tickets by securing a sector. Any remaining defenders within a captured sector are automatically spotted, and when killed grant three additional ticket per kill. Alternatively, if the defenders make a successful retreat, they will be awarded with full health and replenished ammunition. This encourages the defenders to retreat rather than dig in. Tickets can also be restored by reviving fallen allies. Equipment A wide variety of vehicles—comparable to Conquest Large gamemode—is available to the teams. Games Battlefield 1 In Battlefield 1, Breakthrough is the ruleset used exclusively in the Operations and Shock Operations gamemodes. Attackers have three battalions to conquer all sectors of a map. In Operations, an attacker victory will progress to the next map in the operation. Operations are typically made of two sequential maps, with the exception of Oil of Empires which features three. Battlefield V Breakthrough is a gamemode featured in Battlefield V. It functions in the same manner as in Battlefield 1. As well as being available as a standalone core gamemode, it is also one of several gametypes available in the narrative-focused Grand Operations, typically encountered during the second or third day of an operation. The gamemode also occasionally appears in Tides of War playlists. Fortress is a variant of Breakthrough introduced in Trial By Fire, playable between May 16 to 23 2019 and September 5 to 12 2019, on the maps Devastation and Hamada. Fortress takes place over one sector of three objectives - attackers must capture and hold the objectives to win, while defenders must reduce the opposing team's tickets to zero. The amount of flags held by the attackers when the round end determines their degree of victory - major victory for capturing the sector, victory for two flags, draw for one flag, and defeat for none. Gallery Breakthrough Tutorial - Battlefield V References